


DickBabs Week 2018: lets get this dickbabs bread

by dhaliadhalia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babies having babies, Banter, Dancing, DickBabs Week, DickBabs Week 2018, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, The good shit, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, dickbabs, lets get this dickbabs bread, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaliadhalia/pseuds/dhaliadhalia
Summary: Fulfilled prompts from DickBabs Week 2018:Day 1: FirstsDay 2: Best FriendsDay 3: DomesticityDay 4: DanceDay 5: NSFW/Cuddling





	1. Day 1: Firsts

_Bling!_

Of course, Barbara Gordon thought to herself. Right in the middle of late-afternoon Gotham traffic. One hand gripping the wheel haphazardly as she tried to avoid another car merging into her front end, Barbara reached across to her passenger seat to dig through a pile of hoodies and books to find her discarded cell. A quick glance at the screen told her the text was from Dick (or “Boy Wonder”, as he was listed in her contacts), which wasn’t too unusual…except that he almost never texted her at this hour since he knew she was usually driving.

At the next red light, she hit the home button on her phone and read the text:

 

BABS!!!1!!1!11 fair at 8! Meet me there or else

 

—complete with a winking emoji.

Barbara’s first instinct was to take the next left to merge onto the highway towards the fairgrounds because _of course_ she wanted to go to the fair with her best friend. That is, until the better half of her brain kicked in, reminding her of the piles of homework waiting for her on her desk at home. After some deliberation, she decided call him.

The line rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. And he never picked up.  
“Oh Lord,” Barbara sighed to herself as she hit the gas again as traffic started to move. It took only a moment of internal war for her to veer the wheel and merge onto the highway, heading towards the fairgrounds.

Thirty minutes later, she was pulling into a dirt parking lot by Gotham Bay, looking up at the sparkling rainbow of lights twinkling over the fantastic shapes of the Gotham Annual Autumn Fair.

Dick was waiting for her at the entrance, of course, with the dumbest bright yellow floppy pom-pom beanie hat settled on his dark waves. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, wrapped in a navy coat. Barbara pulled on her own jacket as she hustled towards him, fake scowling. She hit his arm when she reached him and he cowered away, his laugh causing puffs of frosted breath to cloud his face.  
“I was in the middle of driving and you know it!” she exclaimed, crossing her arms. “And I know you didn’t answer your phone on purpose.”

Dick still had that smug grin plastered on his face. “You know it. You know I just wanted to get you out of your house. All you do anymore is study and grade papers and look angry.” Barbara glared at him and he giggled again, slapping a mitten over his mouth. “Yeah, just like that.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed again. “Fine, then. What are we doing?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe we’re riding rides, playing games, eating disgusting fair food? You know, what most people do at fairs?”

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“You sure you don’t want me to go over it one more time?”

Barbara shoved him and he cackled again. She stalked ahead to buy them tickets. As she handed the money to the attendant, she shot back, “You know, it’s an interesting first date when the girl pays.”

She was just teasing, and knew deep down she shouldn’t with how Dick felt about her, but he still replied semi-easily despite the smile frozen stiff on his face, “I thought you were all in to female empowerment and sticking it to the man.”  
“Yeah, down with the patriarchy and all that.”

“I’ll pay for the food, then we’ll be even and it won’t have to be a date.”

“Thank God.”

At that they both laughed, nudging shoulders as they stepped through the gates of the fair.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Hours passed and the night had only gotten colder, but Barbara barely felt it.

She thrummed with warmth and laughter from watching Dick play the fool around her, climbing fences and balancing on the tops, buying fried pickles and watching how her face twisted when she bit into them. At one point in the night she had complained of her feet hurting, and they had traded shoes; he was still wearing her pink sneakers as he danced ahead of her, kicking up his heels. His laugh was contagious, but she always knew that, but it felt different tonight, with the bright neon lights making his golden skin glow different iridescent shades and his blue eyes turning translucent at every turn of his head. She couldn’t decide if she just drank too much diet soda, or if the funny feeling in her stomach was from…something else.

_No._ She promised herself she would never feel that way for him. He was like a brother, or a really annoying kid she babysat sometimes, not… _Ew._ Not _that_.

Still, when he became quiet towards the end of the night, and she caught him occasionally gazing at her with an expression she had never seen before, and he waved her to follow him as he vaulted over a fence at the edge of the fairgrounds, she mindlessly followed, too much under the spell of the night’s fun to refuse.

She found herself sitting on an old forgotten dock over the bay a few minutes later. Dick settled beside her, kicking his pink-shoed feet over the water while she knocked his boots together on her own feet.

For a long while they simply stared out at the water and the distant lights of Metropolis across the way. She finally gathered the balls to look over at him—

But he was already looking at her. Smiling. And—oh God, why did her stomach just flop like that? Oh GOD, why was he leaning toward her? Holy Jesus almighty, why was she leaning _toward him_? Vaguely aware of her foot knocking against his, she pressed the toes of their shoes together and heard a splash. Before she could comprehend that he had just dropped her favorite shoes into Gotham Bay, he was suddenly way too close and her mind blanked out and she was breathing too fast and—

…

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh, no.


	2. Day 2: Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emo hours up in this bit

_“You’re my best friend, Dick. I’ll always care about you.”_

Rain spattered on the windows of Dick’s tiny apartment in Bludhaven, creating miserable music along with the sound of his washing machine running in the closet. The sweet, floral scent of Barbara’s favorite perfume was still clinging to his clothes, sending wafts of reminders every time he moved.

Best friend?

_“But I’m in love with you,”_ he wanted to scream at her. _“I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you. I’ve never stopped loving you.”_

But no. They were friends. Best friends.

He had to take a deep breath to keep his heart from squeezing too tight in his chest. He was nearly twenty years old. He couldn’t cry every time Barbara rejected him, every time she gave him that _look_ , that sympathetic but shallow expression that just proved to Dick that she had no idea what she meant to him—no idea that he spent hours of every day thinking about her, about her laugh and the way her freckles faded during the winter, about the shine of her hair in the sunlight, about the way her eyes lit up when she talked about linguistics and trigonometry and coding and everything else she managed to lock up in her huge, incredible, beautiful brain. He’d doodled their names in his school notebook when he was a kid and desperately prayed like his Mama had taught him for her and their future, even begging God to make her notice him. He saw her in everything—

—in the swirl of heat from his coffee cup in the morning—

_“Better learn to love it, Boy Wonder. Coffee’ll keep you alive once you hit college.”_

—in the pink pillowcase behind his head—

_“Pink clashes with red hair. Haven’t you read_ Anne of Green Gables _?”_

—in the dull pain behind his right knee—

_“I told you, you need to land more loosely. You’re gonna blow out a joint, then what’ll you do, Mr. Acrobat?”_

—in the vibrant sunset behind his apartment building—

_“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before. Hair just like a sunset, right?”_

—in the sickly sweet smell of sweet pea amidst the damp heat of freshly showered skin—

_“Getting a little close, aren’t you…?”_

—in the taste of cherry chapstick smeared across smooth lips—

_“Dick…what are we doing?”_

—and in the pounding of his heart, every single time he sees her.

 

_“Yeah, of course,” he managed to cough out through the constricting in his throat. “I care about you, too. More than you’ll ever know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i experimented a bit with this one, lemme know if you liked it :)


	3. Day 3: Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is truly pure self-satisfying trash. no plot just rambling and some feels ig

The pregnancy had been hard on her. She technically wasn’t even supposed to be carrying a baby, let alone conceive one; the scarring from the gunshot to Barbara’s abdomen had, everyone (even doctors) had assumed, made her sterile. Still, Dick often thought to himself as he forwent condom after condom at their mutual preference of going bare and, consequently (since she wasn’t on birth control, either), unprotected, he often wondered if there was even a fraction of a chance of them conceiving. She went long stretches without periods, often not getting one for months and months at a time, and when she did bleed it was only spots, as if her body was reproducing some memory of what used to be.

So when she began experiencing strange symptoms akin to a strangely dry and miserable period, she mentioned it to her doctor, who brushed them off until the day Barbara used a pregnancy test. She was almost three months along by the time they realized it.

Now, she was edging on eight months and more miserable than Dick had ever seen her. She’d been “imprisoned”, as Barbara liked to call it, to bed rest for the final months to avoid many of the more severe complications of paraplegic pregnancy. Luckily, she could work both of her jobs from home, so she wasn’t completely bored, but Dick took as much time as he could to spend with her. He often found her melted into tears in bed from pure frustration and discomfort.

Dick tried to console her. She luckily wasn’t too large for being eight months pregnant, so it wasn’t too hard for her to move around if she needed to. The doctors were impressed with her health and how well she was carrying, and she had gained a healthy amount of weight, so they had high hopes for the delivery, which was scheduled to be induced since there was a high chance Barbara could not feel labor pains. Still, that was some weeks away.

But tonight, things were calmer. He finished up a case at work early and made them both dinner, and now he was in bed with her, holding her close. The dome of her belly pushed into his abdomen when she tucked her head under his chin, stroking her hands slowly over her stomach. Their child.

He kissed her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. “Still can’t believe we’re having a little girl,” he murmured.  
She smiled, looking up at him. “Because you wanted a boy?”

“No way. Girls are way better than boys.”

She laughed a bit at that, satisfied at his response. “Well, start believing it. She’s literally right between us as we speak. And _inside_ of me.”

“Lucky duck.”

“Dick!” She swatted him. “That’s disgusting.”

“Look, this has been tough on me too! Dick Jr. is struggling here.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Oh my _God._ Don’t call your penis that ever again, or I’m divorcing you and taking our child with me.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, raising his eyebrows. “What? It’s true.”

“Blame the doctors. They said not to risk putting me in labor with sexual activity. And being pregnant makes you mad horny, you know. You’re not the only one suffering.”

“It’s not me,” Dick insisted. “It’s Dick Jr.”

She hit him again, and they both laughed. A quiet lull fell over them as they both idly watched a specific scene of dialogue from _Bonanza_ playing dimly in the background. Dick chuckled at the punchline, and she shifted with a sigh.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just swollen, cramped, and overall uncomfortable.”

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, pulling back to look at her sincerely. “A cup of tea?”

“No, no—“ She shook her head, grasping his arm to tug him back. “I’m fine, don’t leave. This is actually…actually one of the better night’s I’ve had.” She glanced into his eyes. “With you here.”  
Dick lowered back down slowly, a knot forming in his gut. “Oh yeah?” His voice came quieter than he meant.

Barbara nodded, tucking her head back under his chin. “Yeah,” she murmured. “This is perfect. Just you, and me, and her.”

Dick had to swallow down the lump that had moved from his stomach to his heart to now his throat. He almost felt like crying as he studied her baby-swollen frame. Their baby. A daughter.

He grasped her chin with a sudden urgency and tugged her face up to kiss her deeply. She touched his cheek before he pulled away and choked out, “I love you so much.”

She smiled, stroking a thumb down his face. “You’re just tragic, Dick. Just tragic.” But she smirked. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told u so


	4. Day 4: Dance

Golden light glittered off marble walls, making reflections in Bruce’s whiskey glass as Dick stood with him at the crowded Gotham City Annual Charity Gala, hosted at Wayne Manor for the 50th year in a row. Bruce, per the rich Wayne way, was dressed in a Kiton tuxedo that cost more than Dick’s car, while Dick was in his best Armani jacket and bowtie, hands in his pockets as he scanned the crowd. He spent an hour combing his thick, wavy hair back out of his face, and thirty minutes shaving the deepest corners of his neck, all to impress one person. Well, maybe two persons, but both named Gordon.

“You gonna ask her to go on that trip with you tonight?” Bruce said. The easiness in his voice revealed how much liquor he had drank so far; Dick found that whiskey often took the dark growl out of Bruce’s voice.

A blush crept to Dick’s cheeks at his dad’s mentioning it. Glancing at him, though, he saw he was smiling teasingly, so Dick returned a slightly less easy smile. “I don’t know,” he lied. “Maybe.”

Bruce chuckled to himself, taking a sip of whiskey. “I think you should. It’d be fun, your first trip away from home with a girl.”

Dick gave him a long-suffering look, before moaning, “What’ll Gordon say, though?”

“I can schmooze Jim if you want.” Bruce bounced his eyebrows and elbowed him. “Little dad-on-dad action.”

“That was one of the most horrifying things you’ve ever said.”

“Aaaah.” Bruce flapped a hand. “I can work him. Don’t worry about it. Besides, Barbara is a full-grown woman!”

“But I’m not even full-grown!” Dick moaned, slapping his hands on his cheeks.

“Whaaaat? Yeah you are, look at you. All dressed in Armani and taking girls out of state.”

Dick sighed, dragging his hands off his cheeks. “I just want to dance with a pretty woman in a pretty dress.” He glanced over the crowd again, checking for a telltale glimpse of red hair. “A specific pretty woman.”

“That’s an admirable desire. You know what she’s wearing?”

“She wouldn’t tell me over the phone, so…I guess we’ll see.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so invested in a relationship before.” Looking over heads, he suddenly perked up, reaching an arm up to wave for someone. Dick immediately caught sight of familiar shock of red hair and his heart sped up.

“That’s her, that’s her,” he whispered fervently, grabbing Bruce’s arm and shaking it insistently before, as if on autopilot, pushing through the throng of people to make his way towards her.

It was a moment later when he saw her in full. Barbara was arm-in-arm with her father and wearing a stunning straight-cut blue dress that hugged her curves in the most delicious of ways. The sweetheart neckline and tiny draped sleeves, paired with a simple gold necklace, earrings, and hairpin, complimented her hair and left planes of freckled skin for Dick to rake his eyes over. When she moved to step towards him, she smiled, red lips against white teeth, and a high slit appeared on one side of her skirt, exposing high up her thigh, and even though he’d seen her naked many times before, his face flushed red hot anyway.

He had to refocus his eyes to look her in the face, his cheeks hurting from smiling. “Babs…you look incredible.” He reached a hand towards her, and she took it gently, twirling with a grin.

“You don’t look so bad yourself either, hot stuff,” she replied with a wink, before leaning up to hug Bruce briefly in greeting.

Dick tugged her back towards him when she was finished. “I’ll get you some champagne.”

“Don’t bother, I’ll come with you.” She laced her arm in his, the vanilla scent of her perfume sticking to Dick’s clothes. He never wanted it to leave. “I’m sure the old men have something to yak about.” She turned to look over her shoulder and call to her father, “Don’t bother waiting up for me! I’ll make Dick drive me home.”

Jim looked disapproving already. Dick tried to save himself by replying, “Don’t worry! I’ll have her back by midnight!”

“I’ll be back _eventually_ ,” Barbara corrected, smirking at him. “If not, then I spent the night.”

“Don’t say that,” Dick lamented as they walked arm in arm towards the refreshments. “He’s going to kill me with his eyes.”

Barbara puffed out her chest in an attempt to look tough, which only drew Dick’s eyes downward. “He’s not the boss of me,” she said in a deep voice.

Dick swallowed, forcing his eyes back up yet again. “Yeeeaaah, but—“

“I know, I know. He’s the boss of you.”

He nudged her with a grin. “You’re the boss of me, too, though.”

“What?” She grinned. “How am I the boss of you?”

“I’d do anything you say.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of power.”

“Use it wisely.”

“What if I use it unwisely?” she tested, squinting a bit at him and tapping her chin with a perfectly manicured nail. “What if I just use it to be naughty?”

Dick cocked a smirk. “I had a feeling you were gonna say something like that.” He handed her a glass of champagne and watched her take a sip gratefully, her red lips leaving smudges on the crystal.

She paused mid-drink, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “…What’s the look for?”

“Oh, nothing.” He grasped her fingers before she could pull away, pulling them up to his lips. “You wanna dance?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Course I do.”

They twirled onto the dance floor and glided into place amongst the other couples. Up until this moment, Dick had nearly forgotten the purpose of tonight. That is, until he caught sight of Jim and Bruce laughing in the corner, halfway through glasses of scotch. He focused on the music for several minutes, enjoying the press of Barbara’s body against his as they swayed and spun, until the music slowed to something more conversational. As they moved into a waltz position, Dick began tentatively, “Hey, I gotta ask you something…”

“Hm?” She was radiant, her face glowing with a smile.

He had to swallow past a lump in order to speak. “I’m going out of town this weekend.”

“Oh?” she interrupted him. “Where you going?”

“I’m going to San Fransisco. I got this nice hotel room for real cheap because I’m going to this conference thing for Bruce. But the conference is only on the 10th and 11th, and I have the room for four nights, sooo…” He raised his eyebrows, watching her face for a reaction. “It’s a queen sized bed…and I was gonna ask if you had any plans this weekend. Maybe you wanna come with?”

She was trying not to laugh. He felt a pang of embarrassment as she rubbed her chin, trying to look serious. “A weekend in San Francisco, huh? With you? Hmmmm…I dunno…”

Dick leaned forward instinctively, going desperate without meaning to. “We can see the Golden Gate bridge! Maybe a ballet performance?”

But then she was laughing, and he gripped her hand in confusion as her eyes disappeared in her fit of mirth. “Dick!” she exclaimed. “Of course I’d love to go. Sounds like a blast and a half.”

“Really?!” She had to shush him to remind him that they were in a crowded ballroom. “Oh, right. Awesome! I was gonna be so bored.”

“Well, I hope I can provide some entertainment, then.” She flicked her head, swishing her cascading waves of silky red hair. “You and your queen sized bed.”

Dick grinned helplessly. “You mean IN my queen sized bed.”

She laughed at that, causing his arms to prickle with goosebumps. “Oh, right, of course.” Then, she looked thoughtful. “Now I got a question.”

“Yeah, shoot,” he replied happily.

She leaned up, pressing close to him, close enough for him to feel her breasts against his chest and her breath on his ear as she whispered, “Why wait for a queen sized bed?”

  
*****


	5. Chapter 5, Part I: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw ahead...short and nothing horribly explicit but they are doing the nasty for a real one. stay away children

Hot breath passed over flushed skin. Hands roamed and gripped clothing, wrinkling Dick’s shirt and folding Barbara’s dress. Finally, they reached Dick’s old bedroom in the manor and pushed inside. Dick slammed it shut by pressing Barbara into it and forced her hands up by her head. Whining into her hair, he pushed his body into the softness of hers. His mouth latched onto her neck and she groaned. They couldn’t make it to the bed fast enough.

The first time, they didn’t even take off their clothes. Dick bunched up her skirts and sunk to his knees, burying his face between her thighs before she even had a chance to put a word in. He was holding her thong in one hand when she finished with a moan several minutes later. 

He rose, face glistening with her, a smug grin plastered to his face. He didn’t have time to brag. Clothes were pulled off without ceremony. Barbara pinned him to the bed this time, naked chest heaving as she took him in hand and guided him into her. His length slid in deep and they both groaned when she bottomed out, grinding into his lap. Then, she moved. His fingernails left crescent-shaped indents in her hips as he threw his head back, high pitched noises leaving his throat. When she began panting, he turned her over, braced his arms on either side of her body, and drove into her from above, hair hanging limp and damp over lust-clouded eyes. His thrust became erratic as he came closer to his end, shoving into her a final time.

“Babs,” he gasped, baring his flushed throat with gritted teeth.

Her nails clawed into his shoulders. “Do it!”

She came as he shouted, spilling inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


End file.
